Unidas en esta Misión
Unidas en esta Misión (La Magia de las Winx en España, Una missione Winx en Italia y Underwater Mission en Inglés) es la canción de cierre de la 5ª Temporada. Es interpretada por Elisa Rosselli en los doblajes en italiano e inglés, y por Maythe Guedes en el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= Esta es la magia Winx Solo faltas tú En el mar infinito juntas nadaremos Unidas en esta misión Todas estaremos Esta es la magia Winx Solo faltas tú. |-|Español de España= La magia de las Winx Te hará soñar Bajo el mar Sentirás nuestra unión Nuestra conexión La magia de las Winx Te hará soñar |-|Inglés= If you listen to your heart You'll hear a tender voice The sea is calling you You know I hear it too So sail away with me It's a new journey All the creatures of the sea Once lived in harmony Now it's just a memory But one day they will be free We gotta find a key To bring back the magic We are the magic Winx You're one of us Let's dive together In the Infinite Ocean We're gonna be as one In this underwater mission We are the magic Winx You're one of us We share the universe We have a connection Let's fight together It's an underwater mission All the creatures of the sea Once lived in harmony One day they will be free (One day they will be free) It's up to all of us Let's use our inner power To bring back the magic We are the magic Winx You're one of us Let's dive together In the Infinite Ocean We're gonna be as one In this underwater mission We are the magic Winx You're one of us We share the universe We have a connection Let's fight together It's an underwater mission When you need a guiding light Just look inside your heart And you will see a pearl Then you'll know what you worth It's full of treasures Deep down the ocean |-|Italiano= C'è una voce dentro me È come un mare che mi chiama verso se E racconta storie, segreti e favole Nuove avventure È il grande oceano blu Un mondo di armonia Che adesso non c'è più Ma nell'oscurità La luce splende già Apri il tuo cuore È una missione Winx In fondo al blu E fino su nel cielo combatteremo Difendi insieme a noi la magia e l'oceano infinito È una missione Winx Non arrenderti E scoprirai il tesoro, un potere nascosto Insieme salveremo ancora l'intero universo È il grande oceano blu Un mondo di armonia Ora in pericolo Ma nell'oscurità La luce splenderà Segui il tuo cuore È una missione Winx In fondo al blu E fino su nel cielo combatteremo Difendi insieme a noi la magia e l'oceano infinito È una missione Winx Non arrenderti E scoprirai il tesoro, un potere nascosto Insieme salveremo ancora l'intero universo C'è un grande oceano blu Un regno di armonia Adesso tu lo sai Che c'è un tesoro in te Fallo risplendere Apri il tuo cuore Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Underwater Mission Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de la 5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:5ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de Videojuegos